A New Bloodline
by Eveilae
Summary: [KakaObiRin] Obito's sick of clans, sick of their power and their expectations. Well, instead he can have his own bloodline, just with black, silver, and red.


_I do not own Naruto._

Okay, kiddies, this is a threesome fic. No, not the sex kind of threesome, the three people in love kind of threesome. It's a Kakashi/Obito/Rin threesome. It's my new OT3, so shove it.

Also, I realize I spelled insignia wrong.

* * *

**A NEW BLOODLINE**

**He threw another kunai at the tree, missing the spot he had been aiming for completely. "Damn," Uchiha Obito murmured under his breath. He was too angry to even throw right. So instead of making an even bigger fool of himself by trying to hit the spot again, he sat down on a convenient tree stump.**

**He came here a lot, for the silence, for the beauty, for the privacy. He'd never seen anyone else around, and sometimes this place seemed to be the best thing that'd ever happened to him. Especially at times like this.**

**Just remembering the words his father had spoken to him that morning was infuriating him again. Do better, Obito. Why aren't you the best in your class, Obito? Why are you always dead-last, Obito?**

**People just seemed to know he was the lagging end of his group. After all, Hatake Kakashi was known as the White Fang's genius son, and Rin was relatively well-liked in the village, and she wouldn't have been if she hadn't been a half-decent kunoichi.**

**That left _him_, and with two teammates of such varying talents, Obito was the idiot that balanced the scales. He knew that's what everyone thought of him as. Most of the time he hid out here and convinced himself he didn't care.**

**But the Uchiha name would never let him go. He'd be under that fan's shadow for the rest of his life, and he knew it.**

**If only . . . if only there were no bloodlines, he thought wistfully.**

**But that was only a hopeless dream.**

**Kakashi shook himself awake, yawning widely. Mornings were bad things, with the sunlight in his eyes and making of food when he's half-dead.**

**They were only good when Rin would show up, without warning or explanation. She'd help him with the coffee and make him chuckle lowly from behind his mask. The two of them would walk together to where they usually met up with Obito and their sensei, completely avoiding the question of why she wasn't at home.**

**There were three moods Obito frequently had. Sulky, irritating and angry. Whenever he came from the Uchiha complex, it seemed he was either sulky or angry, if not a mix of both. Neither Kakashi nor Rin liked to pry, so they didn't ask, just as Kakashi never asked Rin why she would come to his apartment so early in the morning.**

**But sometimes they'd catch him scratching at the Uchiha emblem without seeming to notice, with a frown on his face and a near growl on his lips. Rin would quickly rush over and cheer him up somehow, just to stop the unconscious attack.**

**Kakashi never heard Obito complain outright, but he had an idea of what the boy would feel towards his clan. While news of a young Uchiha Itachi was reaching even their oblivious ears, Obito was never mentioned unless in jest.**

**The Useless Uchiha, they'd call him and laugh. But his team would never _dream _of mentioning that to Obito. Even at his most malicious, Kakashi wouldn't have dared. The look in the boy's eyes would have been more than he could have stood.**

"**Let's go get some ramen, ne?" Rin suggested one day after a long day of rigorous training. The two males simply nodded, perplexed at how Rin managed to sound so damn peppy and energetic while the two of them were ready to drop dead from exhaustion.**

**While the three of them slurped ramen, neither noticed their sensei behind them, watching them with careful, watchful eyes. He didn't really understand it, the full gist of it. He didn't really have to. As their teacher, his own duty was to make them the strongest they could be, and then some. It wasn't his obligation to understand what might develop, what Rin's little touches could translate into, nor what Kakashi not-so-subtle glances meant.**

"**Sensei?" Obito asked warily, turning to see the larger-than-life blond leaning against the doorway behind them.**

**The others in turn copied his actions, and strangely enough the attentive Rin and the observant Kakashi also had looks of surprise on their faces. Had neither of them even noticed his presence? "Hallo," he greeted them casually, and took a seat next to Obito. "You three came to eat ramen without inviting me?" he continued in false hurt tones.**

"**You'll eat us out of house and home, sensei," Obito replied dryly. He was quite right, so the Yondaime couldn't help but grinned widely anyway. He liked his ramen in vast quantities.**

**Even though he put up this friendly, yet ultimately silly, front, he was actually watching the trio, carefully calculating their reactions, their actions, their expressions and words.**

**Did Obito like Rin, and Rin like Kakashi, with an asexual Kakashi on the side? _Or _did Rin like Obito only to find that Kakashi and Obito had a thing going on? _Or_. . .**

**It could go on and on.**

**From what he could figure out, though . . . Rin liked Kakashi. Obito liked Rin. Kakashi liked Obito. And yet, Rin seemed to like Obito, while Kakashi liked Rin, and Obito liked Kakashi.**

**This wasn't worth it, he figured. Standing, and exchanging brief, but fond, farewells with his team, he decided that whatever they were, however they felt, who the hell they screwed, as long as the Uchiha didn't find out and start a ruckus on his front porch, it was peachy damn keen with him.**

**If his team had heard him say this, they would have all blushed with pride that their father figure had deemed their relationship suitable.**

"**I wish there were no Uchiha, no Hyuga, no Nara, no Akimichi, no Aburame, no Yamanaka, no _nothing _!"**

**They were used to these kinds of outbursts whenever he was angry and feeling especially righteous. Even more likely, when he was drunk.**

**What they weren't used to was agreeing with him.**

"**But _why _, Obito, were you so_damn _obvious about it, eh? Did you really have to kiss her in front of everybody!" Kakashi wanted in on the ranting action.**

**At least the Uchiha boy had the dignity to blush and be embarrassed about it. "Well, no, but it didn't do any harm . . . " he murmured, forgetting his recent, but now nonexistent, anger.**

"**Well, no, it didn't," Kakashi begin slowly, oddly calm. "BUT KISSING ME DIRECTLY AFTERWARDS DID!"**

**There was a silence following that in which neither of the three dared to speak. Sure, Obito had claimed that this spot was sacred, secret, whatever. Rin and Kakashi knew, though, that there was no spot in Konohagakure that was known to only one person.**

**It had happened just as Kakashi had quaintly described. Obito had no idea how to explain what had come over him, but just the fact that he was walking with _her _and walking with _him _. . .**

**He couldn't stand it. He just had to kiss them. Obito was the possessive type, and it was just instinctive for him to want to show the world how they were_his _and no one else's.**

**Unfortunately, an Uchiha kissing both his teammates in the center of the village was the kind of news that spread quickly. It was also the kind of news that would probably make Obito's family disown him.**

**For all his complaining, Obito knew that if his family were _did _disown him, he would just end in disgrace. No one would even see him as someone with the _capability _of being a decent shinobi. They'd all think, well, the Uchiha abandoned him; there must be _something _wrong with that child.**

**And there was nothing wrong with Itachi! He'd seen the boy, so young, yet gripping so much power in his tiny boy hands. That kind of power could ruin someone; it that could corrupt them completely. Pressuring a little kid, who should be playing and running around and being a child . . . that could ruin someone, too.**

**He was almost afraid of the little boy. Not afraid _for _, afraid of.**

**He didn't want to be here when it all culminated.**

"**Don't worry about it," Rin interrupted his thoughts quietly, moving towards him and placing careful fingers on his arm.**

**He glared at her, and pulled his arm away from her. "I'm _not _thinking about it," he responded childishly, a near-pout on his face.**

**Kakashi laughed. "Idiot. Whenever you think about the Uchiha, you always get this _Uchiha look _on your face. It's completely unique to you, too. I guess we could also call it the _Idiot look_."**

**He had known what he had expected from Obito. Anger. Aggression. Something to move him from that spot; something to stop him from _thinking _. Whenever Obito thought too much, he always ended up unhappy. That wasn't even a shot at the Uchiha boy's intelligence. Obito just had the tendency to dwell on the bad things, and expect bad things and . . .**

**It always ended in sulky anger on both sides (sometimes all three of them, if Obito was being especially pessimistic), or passionate sex.**

**So when Obito didn't respond, Kakashi knew how this would end up. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it . . . he just didn't see the attraction had making love outside. At all.**

**Obito surprised him, though. He continued as if he hadn't heard Kakashi.**

"**Who decides how we're born? Who decided that you would the son of a genius, Kakashi? And that your father would leave you, Rin? And that Itachi would be an Uchiha, overshadowing everyone by simply living?" Was . . . did he really feel that bad about this? Kakashi found himself suddenly wondering.**

**Clans . . . they just existed, didn't they? They were necessary, and one might have even gone far enough to say that they were a necessary evil. They were order in a shinobi's life of disorder. Amidst the death and pain and corruption, the clans forced people together, forced them to associate. **

**Yes, there was competition. Yes, there was pressure. But it was necessary, wasn't it? That had always been Kakashi's view on it.**

"**I agree with you completely, Obito," Rin murmured in hesitant tones, but as she continued, her voice got stronger. "But we can't _not_ have clans. They're completely imbedded into our lives, into our mindset by this time."**

**Kakashi was getting a little fed up with their attitude. It wasn't that bad, damn it! Sure, sometimes clans could get on your nerves, but they weren't as bad as all that. Like that saying, kunai don't kill people, people kill people.**

"**Why don't we make our _own _clan?" Rin suggested this plainly, as if it were such an obvious answer. As if it were such a simple answer.**

**Instead of answering, Obito quickly kneeled down on the dirt and Kakashi cringed. He was gonna be dirty as hell when he got up; it'd rained the day before and some of the dirt was mostly mud by this time. _Note to self: Don't let Obito near you._ **

**Obito spent several seconds drawing a brusque symbol in the dirt. Then he beamed up at Rin and Kakashi, as if expecting them to praise him heavily. "That could be our insigna, right?"**

"**Obito, what—"**

"—**the _hell _is that!"**

**Obito wasn't dissuaded. He was used to these kinds of reactions from Kakashi, probably. "Well, see it's like a question mark—"**

"**Sorry to break your dream, idiot, but that looks like an upside down two with a dot over it to me." Rin shot Kakashi a scathing look, but he ignored it. Damn woman, why should the idiot be shielded from the truth? It _did_ look like upside down Hindu number two.**

"**It's how I draw my question marks, alright, asshole!"**

"**You draw them upside down?"**

"**No! Like a two with a dot under it!"**

"**Then why's it upside down?"**

**By this time Obito had had enough of Kakashi's backtalk. He pounced on the taller boy, knocking down onto the ground, where Kakashi readied himself for a blow. Before the dark-haired boy could do so, though, Rin was already pulling him up and away from Kakashi. Both boys were too surprised to sulk over the fact their fight got taken away from them. **

"**Rin, when the hell did you get so _fast_?"**

**She pouted, and turned up her nose at them playfully. "I've always been fast." The two boys forgot their anger and exchanged amused looks. They both knew the other was remembering those races where Rin would be left far, far behind, yelling at them to slow down.**

**She'd _never _been fast.**

**Soon in the teasing that followed, they forgot about the insignia, and the bloodline.**

**Later, though, when they'd convinced Obito that the Uchiha wouldn't skin him alive (they didn't mention that they thought they'd probably have to stop them forcibly from doing so), the three of them left Obito's hideaway.**

**They didn't speak much, too immersed in their own thoughts and fears to do so.**

**They were more like family than they realized, and they didn't need symbols or honorable titles to make it true. After all, who did Kakashi have anymore besides Yondaime and his three teammates? And Rin, even though she didn't mention it to the two boys, hadn't seen her mother in two weeks. For all Rin knew, she'd died of alcohol poisoning in the street. Obito could never feel at ease among the Uchiha. Surrounded by all that power he'd never have; all those people who would never ever would see him as an equal.**

**They'd become their own bloodline long ago, without even meaning to.

* * *

**

Part one of two. Crit would be lovely. Really, I won't cry or scream if you tell me _why_ you hated it. Or why you loved it, either one xD


End file.
